


Lupa Ingatan, Lupa Daratan

by Imorz



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, The Nobel Experiment, Western
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Diawali kerlingan genit dari seorang pejalan kaki, Blanca menghabiskan satu harinya melanggar aturan Amerika.[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 3—Historical AU ]





	Lupa Ingatan, Lupa Daratan

**Author's Note:**

> Banana Fish sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Akimi Yoshida. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

Blanca mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling entitas yang berpakaian rapi baik laki-laki maupun wanitanya; mode yang sesuai dengan zamannya yaitu mantel panjang kecoklatan dengan rompi dan dasi sementara si wanita lebih banyak mengenakan gaun mekar berpelisir pita dan renda. Hampir semua dari mereka berusaha menonjolkan keborjuisan dan Blanca tatkala tersenyum ketika seorang wanita—pejalan kaki seperti yang lainnya—mengedipkan sebelah kelopaknya pada Blanca seolah menggoda dan mengajak minum di kelab bawah tanah.

Sulit sebenarnya menemukan tempat-tempat hiburan malam yang menyediakan alkohol ditahun penuh krisis dan pelarangan bagi Amerika Serikat. Blanca menghela, ia lupa bagaimana rupa wanita yang menggodanya tadi, padahal Blanca mau saja diajak pergi bersenang-senang mengingat lelaki ini sudah lama tidak memijat kulit perempuan.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang, para pejalan kaki segera memberi ruang bagi para polisi detroit yang tengah berlari menembus kerumunan. Kemungkinan menemukan laporan pabrik pengolahan alkohol ilegal lagi.

Sayang sekali, meski negeri sedang berada di bawah tekanan, masyarakatnya selalu memiliki ide untuk mengingkari aturan; sudah menjadi tabiat. Blanca berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dari para polisi tadi, menenteng koper cokelat tuanya dan memperbaiki posisi topi.

Melewati setiap toko dan kedai yang menjual berbagai hal mulai dari pakaian hingga alat tulis. Blanca berhenti sejenak di depan toko buku. Dari kaca besar yang tembus pandang, ia membaca judul utama koran hari ini, yang lagi-lagi memberitakan pernyataan kontra dari presiden.

"Memangnya kapan Pak tua itu kenyang menjerat rakyatnya?" ucap Blanca diakhiri dengusan geli. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan.

Pada jalan kecil yang gelap dan berlumut, dihiasi cicitan tikus liar sesekali, Blanca melangkah maju mengeratkan genggamannya pada koper. Ia berhenti di satu tempat kumuh yang tertutup. Seseorang berbicara dari balik pintu.

"Pergi." Nadanya kasar dan suaranya berat.

Blanca terkesiap sejenak. "Berjaya selalu _speakeasy_."

Terdapat jeda. Dan pria di balik pintu kembali bersuara. "Dari?"

Blanca tersenyum, pertanda ia sudah diterima. "Kazakhstan."

Pintu terbuka lebar untuk Blanca. Pria yang berbicara tadi minggir dari hadapannya dan menunjuk seseorang yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Itu adalah seseorang dengan perawakan wanita dengan tubuh kurus dan duduk dengan anggun di sisi meja bar.

"Tuan Yut Lung sudah menunggu." Blanca melempar senyum ramah pada penjaga pintu dan berlalu masuk. Ia rapikan mantelnya yang sedikit kumal dan menata rambut.

"Selamat sore."

Orang itu berbalik dan balas tersenyum. "Ah, Tuan Blanca. Akhirnya Anda datang."

Blanca melepas topi dan membungkuk. "Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu." Ia meraih tangan Yut Lung dan menciumnya. "Anda tampak cantik sekali."

"Barangkali jika Tuan Blanca mengira saya wanita dan mengatakan saya cantik, saya akan sungguh amat merasa tersanjung. Tapi tidak, saya laki-laki. Ada batangan kecil di selangkangan saya."

Blanca tertawa mendengar guyonan lelaki bernama Yut Lung ini. "Saya sudah tahu Anda ini laki-laki, Tuan Yut Lung."

"Oh, begitu."

Blanca duduk tepat di sisi Yut Lung, menghadap lelaki itu dan menaruh kopernya di atas meja.

"Apa isinya?" tunjuk Yut Lung pada kopernya.

"Keperluan pribadi—dan pekerjaan."

Yut Lung kembali tersenyum. Ia menatap Blanca dengan saksama, wajahnya ditopang dengan sebelah tangan dan mengangkat gelas berisi alkohol.

"Minum?"

"Sebenarnya saya orang yang taat aturan."

Tawa Yut Lung menggelegar. "Yang benar saja. Saat ini, Anda berada di salah satu tempat yang menjalankan aktifitas kriminal bawah tanah cukup besar dan rahasia. Pelarangan minuman keras yang dilakukan Amerika Serikat justru membuat masyarakatnya menjadi bengal, Tuan Blanca. Lagipula Anda sudah ada di sini, duduk di depan meja bar, bertemu klien yang akan memintamu membunuh seseorang, kenapa masih tidak mau minum dan meninggikan aturan?"

"Saya belum selesai berbicara, Tuan Yut Lung."

Yut Lung terhenyak, ia kontan menajamkan tatapannya.

Blanca melanjutkan, "Saya orang yang taat aturan, jika saya sendirian. Saya akan melanggar aturan, jika ada orang yang menemani saya berperilaku buruk. Dengan begitu, kalaupun suatu saat dihukum mati, saya tidak mati seorang diri."

Blanca menjawab tatapan Yut Lung yang meluluh. Lelaki itu mengira sudah salah menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran (pembunuh mana yang tidak mau minum alkohol dan bilang taat aturan, astaga) dan bersiap menghujami dengan timah panas pistol yang terikat lengket di bawah paha. Kondisinya sesuai ekspektasi, Yut Lung dapat berlega.

"Kalau begitu minum bersama saya, Tuan Blanca. Temani saya malam ini. Suatu saat Anda dihukum, saya pun bersedia dihukum."

Blanca menerima gelas yang diserahkan Yut Lung. Menyesap airnya dari posisi yang sama, menjilat bibirnya dan merasakan cairan itu turun membasahi tenggorokan. Nikmatnya tiada tara.

Yut Lung mengatakan akan menemani Blanca malam ini. Sebagai bayaran awal untuk perjuangan sang pembunuh bayaran, Yut Lung menyerahkan tubuhnya sebagai permulaan. Blanca bersedia, dengan senang hati. Mereka membawa dua botol alkohol ke dalam penginapan dan menghabiskan malam saling menjamah dan merangsek aturan Amerika.

Mata Yut Lung yang berkilau itu yang membuat Blanca bergelora. Membuncah dadanya dan berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa ini akan menjadi pengalaman baru yang mengasyikkan.

Mata yang persis seperti seorang wanita yang mengerling genit padanya tadi sore.

Blanca sadar itu Yut Lung dan lelaki itu lebih dulu menerkamnya di kerumunan pejalan kaki hanya dengan sebuah kedipan

.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
